The Girl
by justformemories
Summary: Another One Shot of Lex & Fili. Based on a song. I suck at summaries...Some violence


**_A/N: I own nothing but Lex and Tili, they are mine. This story seriously developed as I was driving to work and the song "Don't take the girl" from Tim McGraw came on. Literally, most of this unfolded and then I had to get through the day so I could come home and write this...seriously considering getting a voice recorder so I can speak out my story ideas. This is very loosely based on Tim McGraw's song. Have fun!_**

_10 years old_

Fili tugged at the wooden blades, pulling them from the bin they were held in. Thorin chuckled at his nephew, his strong arms crossed over his firm chest. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, his other nephew sat plucking at a bow, arrows sprawled out around him. Thorin huffed and trudged over to Kili who had pulled the real arrows out, not the training one. Thorin stood behind Kili and leaned over him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Just what do you think you're doing little one?" Thorin held back a chuckle as Kili's shoulders tensed, caught. A lighting fast grin pasted to his face and he looked up into his uncles' clear blue eyes.

"Training…."Kili giggled, shifting his hands from the bow and covering his smile. By now Fili had walked over and stood next to his brother and uncle. A wooden training sword was being held from his belt, he held another tightly in his hand. Quickly, another Durin grin spread across the brothers face.

"Oh aye…I see that…but not with those…not yet" and Thorin promptly picked up the arrows to put them away, Fili laughed.

"I told you Ki, uncle won't let you start with those!" Kili's small face scrunched up in frustration, as Thorin turned away Kili stuck his tongue out. Fili crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. Another movement caused Fili to tense slightly.

A small girl pushed her way through the large stone doors. Thorin turned to look who had entered the training facility and smiled. Her auburn waves were pulled back into a ponytail and she wore pants instead of her usual dresses. Kili laughed and ran to greet her, Fili stared.

"Welcome sweet one, what brings you here?" Thorin walked over and kneeled down.

"I heard you were training the prince's today and…"her voice was soft, shy. She held her hands behind her back and rubbed the toe of her boot into the dirt. She bit her bottom lip and shifted from foot to foot.

"And" Kili interrupted. She shot her head up and smiled.

"I'd like to train too!" Her bright blue eyes looked directly into Thorin's crystal blue eyes. Thorin's eyes shot open wide and he barely caught his jaw from dropping open. Kili had the opposite reaction, he practically danced with glee and pulled his friends arm to him.

"Yay!" You could always count on Kili to see the bright side of every situation. Thorin turned to face his nephew and laughed gently. Rarely young girls asked to train, especially at this age. However, knowing that she was friends with his nephews…well there was always a reason for surprising outcomes. He mulled it over and looked at the little girl that stood in front of him. She was the same age as Kili and really had no reason to say no to her, except that she was a girl. Then again, if he did say no…he shuddered to think what her family or Dis would say to him. Finally he came to a conclusion and sighed softly.

"Alright" He had never seen a happier girl in his days, at least not since his sister was told she was going to train with him and their brother Frerin.

"No" a loud, snapping voice echoed through the room. Thorin and the others turned to face Fili, his arms still crossed over his chest, a small sword sticking from his belt and another planted in the ground. The little girls face fell.

"What?" Thorin and Kili asked in unison. Fili always let her tag along, why was this any different?

"She's a girl" He said matter of factly. Kili scrunched up his face again and held the small girls hand tighter.

"So? She's done everything we have done! She's climbed rocks with us, swam in the deep lakes with us, she got in trouble with us…why can she not train with us brother?" Kili pleaded. Thorin's brow furrowed with concern.

"Fili…your mother is trained to fight, she too is a girl." Fili was adamant, shaking his head.

"Mama is different, she is mama…She does not go to war with us, she may help with the royal duties, but she does not fight side by side with us…Our women are to be protected, not killed on the battlefield with us." Thorin's gaze widened slightly. His nephew could be very observant and wise beyond his years. Kili's grip weakened on the girls hand. He turned and look at her, a sad look on his face.

"But…she's not just a girl…she's our friend." Fili huffed at his little brother. He walked over and looked at the little girl, she fought to hold back tears. Thorin had never seen his nephew seem so…mean.

"Fili…"she whispered. "Fili…I can fight too…" he nodded softly and pulled her hand from his brothers.

"But you will not train with us. We should look after you, it is the way things are done. Princes' always take care of the princesses." Fili squeezed her hand softly. Thorin's eye brow raised. Kili's bottom lip trembled. He cast another glance at the girl then walked away to his bow and arrows. Fili watched the little girl. Her face was red and in the blink of an eye she had shoved Fili so hard he fell flat and hard on his bottom.

"Princesses can fight too! You're just mad I would be better at it than you!" she turned and stomped off. Thorin snorted and went to help his nephew up, who was currently staring at the dust cloud that followed the girl.

"Fili?" Thorin asked softly. Fili looked up at his uncle, his face as determined before.

"Uncle…it's not that I don't think she would be good at it…but I do not want her to fight. What if something were to happen to her? I should be the one to protect her, she should never have to fight." Thorin nodded, understanding a bit where his nephew was coming from.

"I know how you feel Fili, however, should she not be able to protect herself when you are not around? Dis is excellent at protecting those around her, she too is a woman, one who I would rather not have to fight at all, but I am not always around to protect her. You may not want her to learn now…but some day, you will." Fili nodded slowly and sighed, lowering his head. His uncle patted his shoulder and turned him back to the training field.

"Think on it laddie. I will leave it up to you, however, I give her my permission to train. It may not be by your side, but she desires it and it will be done." Fili sighed again and pulled at the sword he had stuck into the ground.

_20 years later_

Fili leaned and placed a gentle kiss on Lex's lips. She giggled and pushed away from him playfully. Kili laughed heartily behind them. Lex turned and hid behind Kili as they walked down the hard dirt path.

"Aw…why ya hidin' lass? Can't handle the beard? Scruff is always better in the end, just enough-" Kili laughed as Lex shot him a look of mock horror. Fili burst out laughing and gave chase after her. They had just left the town after a day of trading, meetings and for Lex, a day with her favorite prince's. Since they were close to maturity, Thorin believed they should start taking on more of the royal duties to learn how things worked, especially Fili.

_A lot had happened over the years since that day in the training ground where Fili had said Lex could not train with them. Kili and Lex had stayed close, Fili on the other hand, took a step back. He watched over her more and was less friendly. Kili didn't understand for a while until it finally dawned on him that his brother was fortunate enough to find his one, however early in his life it may have happened. Thorin had, on the other hand, understood rather quickly. Nothing would be done about it until they were older. The talk between the parents of the two involved however, that was a sight to behold. Lex was not invited to this talk and Fili himself was not present. It wasn't so much as a betrothal as much as a revelation of what was to come, eventually. Instead of being schooled as a lady, Lex was schooled to become a princess. Fili and Kili had always called her their princess and now she would be recognized as one when the time came. _

Lex giggled again as she ran through the forest, off the side of the road. Fili chased and Kili shook his head. They often did this, a game of cat and mouse, if only to steal a few moments away from their chaperon. Kili was the softest of the group, always careful to watch over his friend when his brother couldn't be around. But he was also the one that let them get away with more, a sudden cry tore him from his thoughts and he turned and ran after his brother and Lex.

The site before him made his blood run cold. No one messed with dwarves, let alone the line of Durin, however…this time was different. A thief, robber, burglar if you will held a blade tightly against Lex's throat. Fili had his sword drawn, his free hand ready to grasp his other blade in an instant. Who would go after royalty?

"Lay down your arms! Or I cut the girls throat!" The robber hissed, spittle flying everywhere. "Empty your pockets, all of them…coins, jewelry…"his free hand slid up from holding Lex from her belly up to the jeweled necklace she wore, a symbol of her relationship with Fili. Kili went to reach for his arrow when a soft thump at his chest made him stop. Fili was never one to give up easily, or without a fight. Something was different. Kili looked at his brother's face. His eyes never left Lex's face or the blade at her neck. That's when Kili noticed the small rivets of blood, the man in front of them was slowly cutting into her neck. He watched fear fill his brothers' eyes and heard his sword drop to the ground with a clang. Another whimper drew Kili's attention to the hand at Lex's neck, the one that had just torn off her necklace which had left a nice jagged tear in the side of her neck. Tears, unbeknownst to Lex, had started to fall down her cheeks. Fili whimpered softly.

"Do you know who you are harming? Or threatening?" He demanded. The burglar grinned wide, showing dark, crooked teeth. He nodded and rubbed a hand over Lex's round breast and squeezed. She choked on her breath, Fili didn't move. He gripped Kili's tunic tighter and slowly sank to the ground as if he had been punched in the gut by a troll. Kili stared but his body didn't move.

"Aye…I know who she is…the prince's whore…I bet King Thorin has even had a go…" laughter rumbled from his chest. Kili hissed. "I asked you to empty you pockets…" he ran his hand down her stomach and pulled her hips back and rubbed against her, hard. Fili choked back a sob. He had always sworn to protect her and now…now she was being held with a blade cutting her throat slowly and slowly being tortured by this brutes hand. His hand went to his pocket and pulled a bag of coins from it. Kili watched and followed his brothers actions. The thief grinned and moved the knife from her throat, but only to lower it to her chest, the open spot above her dress. Slowly he rubbed the sharp point across her skin as if playing a soft tune on a violin. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. His hips snapped against her backside and she felt the tears burn hotter over her cheeks.

"That's all of it!" Fili shouted. The thief cackled. Fili struggled not to pick up his sword. Kili could almost feel the pain that radiated out of Lex and out of Fili.

"What more can I do! I would cut my beard if you would only let her go!" he cried out. The thief laughed and moved forward with Lex in his arms to reach for the bags of coins he had cheated them out of. He removed his blade and reached forward to cut a braid from Fili's mustache. Fili groaned in pain and with a quick moment Lex was thrown at him and the thief bolted.

She clung to him and he clung to her, like waves crashing on the shore; desperate sobs choked from their very souls. He held her face like it was the thinnest of glass and searched her eyes. He placed kisses all over her face; her cheeks, lips, nose, eyes…they were covered in kisses. For a moment Fili looked up at his brother and nodded, Kili already had his arrow ready.

_15 years later_

"Fili…"Lex poked at him. Fili groaned and rolled over and moved his arm over Lex's swollen belly. He laid his hand flat, sniffled and waited to feel movement. What got instead was the feeling of a tight bowstring being pulled and a small grunt coming from Lex. Fili opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Lex who had her eyes closed tightly and was gripping the fur blanket around her. He sat up quickly, worry filled his facial features.

"Lex? Darling?" she panted out a breath then looked at him and a lopsided smile crossed her face. She reached her hand for his and squeezed. He ran his thumb over the top of her hand and tried to fake a smile.

"Should I fetch Oin?" He had already pushed the blankets away and was kneeling beside her. She clenched his hand and her nails dug deep into the back of his hand. He didn't make a sound. She panted and groaned and when the pain subsided she leaned back against the pillows and nodded at him. As he turned to go she held his hand tightly. He looked down and smiled softly.

"I'll be right back my love" he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. He fled from the room and yelled as he opened the doors. The guards immediately moved into action, one ran to fetch Oin and another ran to fetch Dis and Thorin. Fili ran to the closest room to his; Kili. This was the first grandchild and first nephew or niece, a great cause of celebration.

_They had tried long and hard to conceive, when they began to give up Lex had come running to him and leapt into his arms. They had been gone on a long trading mission. Lex usually followed Fili everywhere, or he followed her but this time he felt she needed to stay behind and help Dis. It had been the hardest thing they had ever done. They had been gone almost two months. Shortly after they had left Lex had begun to feel sick and the signs began to show that she was finally with child. Dis was ecstatic and could barely contain herself. Finally they had come home and Lex couldn't help herself. Her prince, her warrior, was home and she had wonderful knews to tell him. Dis had scolded her as soon as she saw Lex break into a run. _

_Fili held her close, her legs tight around his waist. He kissed her passionately, running his hand down the side of her face, feeling her skin beneath his calloused fingers. She pulled back from him and grinned._

"_Ready to try again?" He whispered and she laughed and shook her head. He frowned. "Why not?" he hadn't touched her in two months and his fingers itched to feel her satin skin beneath them again. His trousers were tightening even now, just being able to hold her again. She leaned in and nibbled his earlobe and began to whisper._

"_There is no need my love…" she could feel his smile take over his face and a loud whooping holler rang out over the loud noise of the crowd. Dis clapped a hand over her mouth and over her heart and began to cry. Kili smiled as he watched his brother kiss his bride again and Thorin grunted, overly tired from the journey. _

"_Why are you crying woman…" Dis reached over and smacked the back of his head. Thorin glared at his sister, only she would be able to get away with that. With a flick of her wrist, over her stomach, only then did Thorin understand and grin. _

"_Tonight! We celebrate!" He yelled as he watched his nephew gently place his wife on the ground and kneel infront of her and kiss her belly. _

Fili kissed the side of Lex's head.

"I love you my darling" he whispered and she cried out again. "My strong girl…so brave…" She panted and looked deep into his eyes.

"It hurts…it hurts Fili…I can't" she groaned as another pain hit her. Oin looked up from the end of the bed and nodded at them again. Dis rang out a damp cloth and dabbed at Lex's forehead.

"This should be it princess" Oin tried to smile encouragingly at her. Fili had bucked at tradition and had stayed throughout the birthing process. Oin had only nodded, Dis had barely relented and Thorin shrugged. He figured this wasn't a battle he would win so he would let his nephew do as he would. Besides, he was sure that Fili would be able to sneak in anyways. Kili had just chuckled and mumbled about the sight of birth and something about nothing ever being the same between them again.

"Again!" Oin shouted. Lex surged forward and Fili moved with her as if he could give her his strength. A cry filled the air and Lex leaned back against the pillows. Fili watched as Oin held a wriggling infant in his arms. Tears clouded his eyes and he turned to see how Lex looked.

"Lex?" her hand slipped softly from his. He climbed up on the bed and looked into her eyes and shook her softly. "Lex!" he yelped. Oin glanced up and in a moment had handed the infant to Dis to get it cleaned off. Her breathing was shallow and in an instant Oin had pulled Fili from her.

"Go boy!" he yelled. Fili tried to fight back but strong arms were around his and he was being pulled away. He hadn't noticed his mother retrieving his Uncle from outside the chamber. The only person strong enough to pull him away from Lex would be him, or Dwalin, Kili was too soft to pull him away.

"LEX!" he screamed. The doors slammed in his face. Thorin shot a look as Kili stepped forward. He shook his head slightly.

"Fili, you can't be in there. Let Oin help her" he loosened his locked arms around his nephews body.

"Fi…"Kili reached for his brother. Fili struggled against his uncle then went slack as the door opened slowly and Dis came out, the baby tucked into the crook of her arm. Her face was wet with tears, but her smile wasn't there. Kili tried to smile and reached over for the baby, cautious.

"Is…is it…"Kili struggled to take a breath. Dis nodded softly and a gentle smile grew only so slightly. Thorin released the breath he had been holding. Fili didn't move, streams of tears were on his cheeks.

"He's very healthy, alive…" Dis held the baby closer.

"Another Prince…"Kili sighed happily. He watched as Fili tried to move to the door. Dis looked at her son and sniffled.

"Kili, take him…I…I need..too" Kili carefully took the newborn into his arms and watched his mother walk to Fili. She touched her sons' cheek gently, he shook his head.

"Ma.."he choked out.

"She's still here…but she's fading…I need to go help Oin." And with that she turned and walked back into the chamber. With that Fili's knees gave way and he slipped easily from Thorin's loosened grasp. His sob echoed through the hall. Kili felt hot tears spill from his eyes.

"Oh Mahal…." He breathed. Fili cried…begging to the Gods that would listen…

"Take me….Take me…take the air from my lungs…take my heartbeat…give them to her…Please…"Fili sobbed and curled over himself onto the floor. Thorin could only place his hand on his shoulder. Fili's son cooed and looked into Kili's eyes. Kili smiled softly and held him closer, whispering that he would never be alone, he would be loved.

_2 years later_

"Da!" Tili giggled and toddled forward. Fili smiled and squatted down so his son could reach him. He held his arms open and Tili dove into them. Fili lifted the small dwarf in his arms and kissed the top of his head. He inhaled the soft scent of his son. No matter how long he was away he would forever remember the smell of powder. His son loved to get into trouble, especially in the gardens and the training hall. He hugged him close and felt something hard against his hand. Fili leaned his head to the side and saw a tiny wooden sword hanging from his sons' belt.

"Whats this then?" He reached for the sword and Tili let out a squeal of glee. Lex laughed at her husband and reached out for him. Fili smiled and leaned into kiss her.

"He wanted to play with your old training swords…Bofur made him a smaller one, so he could be like his Da." She grinned and he laughed. To think this started in a training room so many years ago.


End file.
